Exceed trouble
by angelofft
Summary: The year is x799, much has happened since the end of the war against the Alvarez Empire. Happy and the Exceeds have been catnapped. After escaping with Frosch, Happy encounters people from his past and the catnappers still seem to be after them. The question is, why?
1. Chapter 1

As I look out the window, I sigh. Still, no one to be seen. I see a forest of pine trees, but no movement. I look to the ground; there's a moat and a drawbridge. It seems that I'm quite high up and my vertigo definitely isn't helping. The window is small and has bars on it and my small arms aren't strong enough to break them. It seems as if I'll be stuck in this tower for a while. I sigh again. Where are Natsu and Lucy? As far as I remember, I've only been here for a day, but I was unconscious before, so it could be much longer than that. When I woke up, I was all groggy and confused. "Where am I?" was the first thing I asked myself and yet, I still have no idea.

There's nothing in this cell, nothing but dust and my small weak body. I've thought of as many ways possible to escape but the door is locked and I have no way of opening it. Before I became unconscious, all of Fairytail was in the middle of a battle alongside Sabertooth against an unknown enemy who started attacking Magnolia. Before the battle, Lucy had just told Natsu some important news; she's pregnant, and he didn't seem as overjoyed as expected. He seemed more panicked than happy, but he put on a smile nevertheless. I was jumping excitedly, Erza made a cake and the guild rejoiced, but none of us knew what devastation and destruction lied ahead of us.

A couple of months ago, Fro asked us to help her find her family, because unlike the exceeds who had been to Extalia, she hadn't had the chance to meet hers. All of the exceeds have been spending more time together in order to help Frosch, meaning that bonds have been strengthened and now we all know each other a bit better. Fro and I have been spending the most time together and slowly, we have begun to trust each a lot more. We tried asking Nichiya where the village was, but he said they had moved due to the disturbance it caused other inhabitants.

A few weeks after we started searching, Rogue and Sting went on a dangerous mission, meaning that Fro and Lector had to be left behind. Lector went to stay with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily whilst Fro came to stay with Natsu and I. Natsu had been staying with Lucy a lot at the time, it started out as one night, then he'd go back every once in a while, but soon his visits became more and more frequent. I felt quite lonely whenever he left so it was nice having Fro with me when he was gone. One night, whilst he was out once again, Fro and I were alone. We talked and talked and talked until the sun came up. I don't even remember what we talked about, I just remember talking until we fell asleep.

The next morning, when I woke up, I looked to see a sleeping Fro curled up against me on the couch where we had fallen asleep. I had no intention of moving and waking up, but my stomach growled, so I moved as quietly as possible making sure not to wake her up.

After my best attempt at cooking, I went to the garden and pick some pretty pink flowers that I tied up with a little ribbon. I walked back to my room with a tray, upon which I had placed a plate of homemade pancakes, a glass of fresh orange juice, just how she likes it, and chocolate sauce to go over the pancakes. I put it on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen. As I came in with the flowers, I saw Fro awake sitting up on the couch. She smiled gently and then as she saw the tray of pancakes, tears started to form in her eyes. I looked at her in confusion with a look that asked why. She told me she was simply extremely grateful for my hospitality. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

My memory was cut short by voices coming from outside the door. They aren't familiar at all, but I can tell there are at least two women and a man. They're saying something about killing "them all". I hear the sound of a key unlocking a door and I fly to the part of wall above the door as I wait for them to enter. Once the door opens and I see three masked people enter the room leaving the keys in the door. Shocked, they walk to the middle of the cell.

"What? Where did that stupid blue cat go?" The man asks in anger. I fly out of the cell and lock the door behind me taking the keys as I leave. I can hear their voices behind the door, they're shouting and banging their fists against the door. Their ruckus doesn't affect me, I have a mission to complete and I intend on doing so. I fly down the corridors looking for her, opening each door as I go along, each room containing prisoners, freeing them as I pass. Finally, I reach a room at the end of corridor; I open the door, only to find Fro, injured on the floor wearing her pretty pink frog costume completely torn, barely hanging on her small body. I take off my jacket and put it on her. I shake her trying to wake her up but to no avail. I press my head to her chest trying to listen for a heartbeat. I sigh, relieved as I hear it beating regularly and normally, as it should. I then look to her as her eyelids flutter open; I smile and carry her in my arms then search for an exit; I fly down lots of flights of stairs until I find a door. The door's locked, I try every key, until I hear a click and the door opens, I fly as fast as I can out of the tower. After nearly an hour of flying into the forest, I get tired and fall to the ground, I then look to Fro who had fell asleep again. By now, the masked people must have found a way out of the cell and are possibly searching for us. I fly with all the remaining strength I can gather, up to the top of a tree, where I get a few leaves to make a bed and camouflage for us. I settle us in and hear voices again; I look down to see the masked people, cursing with anger,

"They're all gone! I bet it was that stupid blue cat!" one of them cries as I smirk. I'm too tired for this, so I rest my head on Fro's and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family?**

During the early hours of the next morning, I woke up being shaken by Fro. I groaned,

"Nrgh… So sleepy. W-wait…" I trailed off, looking down, my eyes examining the area.

"Don't worry, they went to look elsewhere and I haven't seen them since. We should probably get going though, b-before they get back," Frosch smiled reassuringly. We continued our journey, having no specific destination we simply walked as far away from the tower as possible. We flew most of the way, only walking when our magic was down only stopping to rest or eat every so often. Our meals weren't anything extraordinary, we just eat whatever we could find. Unfortunately, my rucksack was taken while I was unconscious so I didn't have my secret reserve of fish. They only left me with a jacket and trousers, but I gave the former to Frosch to conceal her small body. Over the years, as she grew and matured, her pink onesie was exchanged for a pink frog dress with a small pink water lily hairclip (or rather ear clip). I guess I've matured as well; then instead of going around naked, I wore black trousers and a jacket. Just like Carla, I also had a human form, I was nearly as tall as Natsu and it kind of pissed him off. Of course, he hadn't changed; he was still as immature as ever. Fro and the other exceeds had human forms too, but we mainly used them in combat. I loved her human form; she was prettier than any girl I'd ever seen. I had never even had an interest in human girls before, but somehow she just looked so perfect like that.

It had been several days and I wasn't sure if we were ever going to get out of this stupid forest. We had flown high enough to find a village or any sign of civilisation, but nothing. We couldn't see the tower anymore, which was pretty relieving. We hadn't been up in a while, but it was kind of tiring to do anything on a diet of berries and leaves. Fro had fallen asleep so I was carrying her on my back, so the conversation wasn't exactly stimulating.

"Hey Happy, is it normal that there's a clearing over there?" asked Frosch with a sleepy voice.

"I don't think so… Oh my god, I-I think it's a village!" I exclaimed and we rushed over to it. There was a meadow with flowers and a field of crops, some sort of farm I thought. I walked to the village, as I looked around, I was very confused by what I saw: Exceeds? I saw Exceeds! We had found their village! The first thought that came through my mind was about Marl and Lucky, I'd realised that our similarities may have meant more than I thought. I wanted to find them. I ran and ran as fast as I could until I reached the edge of it. After walking around a bit, we passed a school and I saw a bunch of teenage girls, giggling and bowing, but one of them didn't seem bothered by any of it. She had white fur and for some reason, I felt as if I knew her, but I wasn't sure how or why. I smiled and then I saw the expressions on their faces started to blush. However the girl still seemed emotionless. I saw her talking with the other girls; she just shrugged and comes up to me.

"Hey so my friends find you attractive, but I don't and anyway we've never seen you here and we were all curious. So, where you from? And why aren't you wearing a shirt it's like spring, it's not that warm."

"I'm looking for Marl and Lucky," I responded, but the girl didn't say anything , she just stared at me in shock.

"He, aren't those your parent's names?" one of her friends asked her in a hushed tone. She simply noded slowly.

"G-guys go on without me, I'm going home," she told her friends before turning back to me, "Follow me."

Finally after walking a while through the village in awkward silence, the girl stopped abruptly in front of a big white house and turned to look at me.

"Your name is Happy isn't it?"

"Y-yes Happy Dragneel, I'm seventeen. This is my friend Frosch Cheney, she's sixteen,"

"Dragneel huh?" she seemed slightly confused, "Anyway we're here," she unlocked the door and shouted: "I'm home!"

"Oh hey hon-," Marl starts, but was so shocked and overwhelmed to continue. She embraced me and as her arms wrapped themselves around her son, she realised I was carrying someone.

"Oh, there's a spare room on upstairs on the left, I'll bring you some clothes for you to change into. You can wash up before dinner; it'll be ready soon. I'm sure we can catch up later," she told me softly.

"Thanks," I replied. After a quick warm reunion of hugs with my parents, I brought Fro upstairs to the spare room. After laying her down on the bed, I went back down to ask my parents where I could find some spare clothes for us. After a quick wash, we changed into different clean clothes. We then went downstairs and explained everything to my parents, we told them everything from the beginning, Fro wanting to find her family and the battle. Of course we didn't share the intimate details, because those were only for us to know. My mother looked at Fro and then started crying as if she recognised her, "Cho won't ever believe this you know" she said. She suddenly grabbed our hands and rushed us out of the house to the neighbour's one. She knocked on the door and it jerked open, there in front of us was an exceed who looked like an older version of Fro.


End file.
